wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:EnlightenedShadow
July 2010 Archive August 2010 Archive September 2010 Archive Welcome to October 2010! Please leave a message with any questions you may have! - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 23:44, October 5, 2010 (UTC) question wat is the best way to get a a crabling thank you for your comment. I was wondering if you would so happen to know the best fire shoes and hats. please let me know if you do :) You need to add a few spells to your fire spell list. The three spells you need to add are Efreet (level 58 quest), Power Link (level 55 grizzleheim spell quest) and Fuel (level 35 spell quest). Hope you update :D One Republic Wanted to apologize for my attitude at the time of our first meeting, I'm usually not that grumpy -_- Wizard101 We should meet up sometime in-game. Can we meet up in game? Spell Pages Just out of curiosity, how did you insert the videos of spells onto their respective pages? Zarathax Zarathax's Fire attack is 100 damage per pip. I'm not exactly sure how to edit that myself however Drop Limits The template allows room for 10 drops - I've been updating Sergeant Skullsplitter, as I'm currently in the midst of an interminable farming project (trying for the Triton statue, well past 200 kills now), and have gotten drops not on the current lists, which are up to 10 in a few categories. Am I able to edit in a line with 11, 12, 13, etc? Got it Nevermind, Potroast got it :) ErinEmeraldflame 15:59, October 8, 2010 (UTC) A Cage of Orbs The quest is not given by Katalin Nightseeker as shown on its page. The quest it is referring to is to merely find and talk to Oskar Crowfriend. The quest coming afterwords is called "A Cage of Orbs" and the tasks are to destroy the Orbs, and then to defeat Blackblade. Also, due to the changes in Dragonspyre, creatures have less health and more experience is given for quests. The xp reward is now over 2,000. Wikia change In regards to Forum:Major_Changes!_Please_Read! If wikia continues with this change and does not even acknowledge their users, it's probably time to find a new host, preferably one like http://wikispot.org/About_Wiki_Spot From what I've read on wikispot, it's completely free for non-commercial wiki's like this one. Unlimited everything. You have complete control over the format and look of the pages. It doesn't look like it's going anywhere or changing anytime soon, which is a good thing. There are no adds; it runs completely on donations and it looks like they're doing quite well. If that doesn't quite fit your needs, you can go to http://c2.com/cgi/wiki?WikiFarms to look at other "Wiki Farms" As far as moving goes, you may be able to export this wiki so that you can import it into the new one. I know WikiSpot has both import and export capabilities, but I haven't really looked at them. ~ElectrodeXS.net 04:56, October 9, 2010 (UTC) QuestInfoBox I've updated the images for XP, Gold, and Training Points. They're the same name but with "PNG" instead of "GIF" Those will need to be changed in the template. Thanks! ~ElectrodeXS.net 05:06, October 12, 2010 (UTC) copied it to Potroast42 I posted a copy on Potroast's talk page :) ErinEmeraldflame 05:54, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Wizard Wiki and move? ---- I was wondering why you dont go and get some free hosting for the wiki. I operate several websites, all free and reliable, and they all are mediawiki compatable (you have to create and install the wiki). Is it because you cannot make a backup of the database? I am sure that wekia would give you a backup for personal purposes. You can mail me here or more preferrably email at saincai - yahoo - com (you can figure that out, wont put for possible spambots lol) Quests for lvl 48 spells I have one doubt about spells pages. As you have noticed I've updated some information about Moolinda's quests for level 48 theurgist and put all those quests in Life Spells page. I've based on Fire Spells page, where there are full 48 lvl quest-chain shown (Bird of a Feather/Fire Creature Feature). Meanwhile on Storm Spells page only last quest of the 48 lvl quest-chain is shown (Before the Storm). Now I'm bit confused about how we should format this. Personally I think that maybe putting only last quest of a chain - the one that actually rewards you with a spell - is a better solutin. Ian Owlwhisper 15:13, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Kodamon Wikia (sry if it seems i'm pestering you with this) I am trying to make templates with the little knoledge i have currently and i'm also looking at similar templates from other wikias. I found one that is EXACTLY the one I want so I copied and pasted it on to mine and just changed it a little. It was on the Bulbapedia and it showed TM01 -> TM03. Both TM01 and TM03 are links to those pages and if you were to click on TM01, you would now see TM95 -> TM02. I only made 3 differences to the template: 1. Wherever it said TM in it, i changed it to MM (because that's what it is in Kodamon) 2. Wherever it said HM in it, i changed it to BM (because that's what it is in Kodamon) 3. Wherever it said TM95 in it (first i changed it to MM95), i changed it to MM50 because in kodamon, it only goes up to 50. I made those changes and i figured it would be fine but it wasn't. I would like your help with this. The template i copied can be showed at this link: http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/w/index.php?title=Template:TMPrevNext&action=edit. My version of this template (the one i changed to fit kodamon's prefrences) can be shown at this link: http://kodamon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template:MMPrevNext&action=edit. This is how I want my kodamon template to look like except anywhere where it says TM to be changed to MM, anywhere where it says HM to be BM anywhere where it says TM(anything higher than 50) to be deleted and the highest to be 50. This is how the pokemon version looks like: http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Template:TMPrevNext. Thanks for any help you can give. I'll also probable need a template just like this for the kodamon instead of the attacks but I'll try that a little later after I study the finished version (if it gets finished) of the attack template. thanks! Joshweiser22 (Joshua - LVL. 50 Ice Wizard) 18:53, October 18, 2010 (UTC) About 48 Spells Hi. I was wondering if I could have one of those awesome pages where it shows you and all your spells and all your information as if you were and enemy in the game. Haha, just kidding. You're an admin. You deserve a cool page :D Oh! One thing. I see like, lower level wizards having grandmaster pets and 48 cards. And it's not like they got it form their other wizard from the shared bank, because the pet is a different school then they are! Do you know how they're getting that stuff so early?! (Cause it would be SOOOOOOO cool to get a Storm Lord early. :D) Thanks, Cheyenne Skyleaf 47 Diviner (I know, kinda weird that I'm asking how to get Storm Lord when I'm one level away! :D) wth just happened Did wizard101 wikia just change their look right now? everything is screwed up. this is weird because my kodamon wikia isnt though. I dont know how to get to my prefrences because whenever i click on the more button, it wont work, it wont bring me to the prefrences page. what's going on!??!?!?!?!?! Joshweiser22 (Joshua - LVL. 50 Ice Wizard) 22:33, October 19, 2010 (UTC) wth just happened (reprise) I changed the skin to Monobook but even though it's not the same, i'm more used to it because of Wikipedia. Please tell me what in the world happened shadow. Joshweiser22 (Joshua - LVL. 50 Ice Wizard) 22:38, October 19, 2010 (UTC) wth just happened ending Ok, it got turned back to normal, i have no idea what that was about but whatever... Joshweiser22 (Joshua - LVL. 50 Ice Wizard) 22:49, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Life Spells Hi, I'm editing/adding quests for level 48 life spell. There's chain of four quests in that case, while there's no place in your template for the forth quest. I've tried to add it by myself but it didn't work on preview so I'd better leave it to the pro :-D BTW there's no quest named The Grandfather of All Life - actually the quest that gives you Satyr and Rebirth spell is called Loudly Sing Cuckoo (I'm making a page for it atm). Ian Owlwhisper 19:06, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Question When you made the Centaur GIF picture did you just make it as a video and post it here or did you use a GIF maker? --Tyler225544 23:28, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Gif maker what is the gif maker called?--Tyler225544 00:23, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Gif So if I make a successful gif can i post it if you approve it?--Tyler225544 04:00, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Return... ish. Not really a full return. I have a bit of a lull with the "writer" on a headspace retreat (she's nuts), so I'll stop in and do some small things. I'll try to help out with the boots or something small like that. You all have this place in hand. Glad to see Pot still plugging away and I'm glad he got more than just one other to step in. RCWizard 23:00, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Heh... about the bot... um.... I had Py(thon)wikipediabot ready to go but never got around to programming the thing. I used the bot manually, so all those bot edits are me, in person, doing the the little tweaks that a real bot could have done if I were smaht enough... I think I know where the wiki is headed. Pot may have let it slip in an e-mail about a month or so ago. I wasn't able to help much at the time. If you've got a test server you're miles ahead of me. Remember, I was building from first principles - I hadn't a clue whatsoever about wikicode until I built the original CIB. Haven't learned much more than that since. Distract Sorry, I'm trying to move it. Making the spell Distract (Spell) and the derby ability Distract. Distract (Derby) is the only derby ability that has a (Derby) on the end -- call me OCD but it's a little annoying, and I want to make it more standardized. Right now I'm on an AutoWikiBrowser which should allow me to find and replace pages with Distract and turn it into either Distract (Derby) or Distract (Spell), making it a lot quicker of a change. Katherine Deathpants 04:36, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for helping me with Distract :)! (I'm so enthusiastic, I forgot to sign) Katherine Deathpants 05:02, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Official Moving Announcement Lol thanks. Right now I am in the process of updating all the pet talents, so please let me know -- or can you point me to where I can look? -- when that stuff is being moved so I won't lose the changes. Katherine Deathpants 05:13, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Moving the pet pages Count me in! I'll join the team. Katherine Deathpants 19:32, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Katherine Deathpants Katherine Deathpants is my account name on W101 Central, same as the one here. :) Katherine Deathpants 19:50, October 27, 2010 (UTC) On late Yep - on contract rest time. So I get to sleep in 'til 12 noon and stay up 'til whenever I wanna. Tried looking at the page and the skin looks great. When I log in, though, it tells me I can't even look unless I'm an admin. Sigh - those days are probably gone... RCWizard 06:58, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Days Gone I don't ever mind getting a run-down on what has happened. Poor PR has had it rough from before I came on board. I have some time now, so if there is a schedule for the movement, let me know. Is it by hand or do you have some automation set for it? So when you were learning the template stuff did you ever try parsing out my old ClothingInfobox template? I tried to block it out so that anyone coming in behind me would be able to (with a little reading) would be able to see the simple elements I was able to use. As complicated as it looks, it's really just a bunch of parsing calls. Even simpler than XML and definitely easier the JS or CSS. RCWizard 07:19, October 28, 2010 (UTC) The MOVE Sounds great! The only questions left are: 1) It sounds like all the images are going to be lost. What will replace them? 2) Will all the categories also be moving (since the templates and parsers create them)? If so, do we need to recreate the category pages themselves? RCWizard 07:51, October 28, 2010 (UTC) okay, I'll stop making categories, then. I'm waiting on word from PR on whether he agrees with me on the Soldiers Wraps (two different shoes, so two different pages?) When I hear back on that, I'll just keep going on the shoes. Gonna sign-off now, g'night RCWizard 08:00, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Heh, you got to my page before I could get to yours. I was going to ask if you guys had worked up a schedule of work. You know, blocking out sections for certain individuals? I ask because it looks like all spells have been moved... RCWizard 20:44, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Last bit: are we keeping Stub status on pages that are only missing images? RCWizard 20:50, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Going through the spells category and I'm seeing a LOT of non-namespace items (no Treasure Card, Item Card). Do these need to be moved to the correct places? If so, I don't think Movers have that permission (I'll check real quick, though...) RCWizard 21:11, October 29, 2010 (UTC) FORK! I put a space in between Treasure and Card. AAAARRGRGRH! could you undo my moves and delete the redirects created, please. I'll do it right this time....really.... What I actually did is wind up creating 4 wrong pages. Some dys I'm so hopeless... RCWizard 21:24, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Wheee. What fun. *thud* Okay, so the namespaces will eventually shake out, right? 'Cause right now I'm renaming, but the new names are alphabetizing under Treasure or Item instead of the actual name. (example - TreasureCard:Accurate is alpha'd under Accurate, etc.) RCWizard 21:48, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Moving Pages I'm in! I'll see what I can do with some of the wand pages. TalonThunderTamer 09:16, October 28, 2010 (UTC)TalonThunderTamerTalonThunderTamer 09:16, October 28, 2010 (UTC) help how do i make the stuff like you like spells and character can you tell me or make me 1? Celestia Update Since the celestia update, I have seen that now most of this stuff needs updating, like the crabling and iathine spectre are now sold for crowns, also all the enchantments have changed their text. Happy Halloween!User:Death Lord 20:09, October 28, 2010 (UTC) The move... When is the move going to be? Also, will we be able to get a link, I guess that admins will have that job. I have one other thing, I have seen in W101 Central, there is people online and admins, could we add the admins on there? All it would be is a link to your userpage, I think that would be cool. Thanks,Happy Halloween!User:Death Lord 20:15, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Yes and No Ty very much for the offer. XD I know plenty of people would beg for the offer, but I'm afraid admin is beyond my abilities. I could learn I'm sure, but doubt I could ever get the patience for it. Not many people would make a good admin, and I'm not one of them. I'll be overseas shortly anyway, and probably won't have a chance to play or come by here for six months to a year. I will, however, be more than happy to help with the move. I haven't scoped out the central forums yet or anything, but I plan to today or tomorrow. I don't know about picking a category, or anything like that, or what I'd pick. Probably best to just have someone or a few people decide how the work should be divided, and I'll move what they give me. PunkyMax 20:19, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Move About the move, could I help move some pages, also, I heard you about Jester, you mean Jester from central? I didn't understand about the talk pages and userpages though, but I don't remember a lot I guess. I hope I can get used to being in the Wiki Masters I think the name was. I would like to know which pages I should move, don't want 2 people doing same page. I also would like to know if there is still an edit counter in the new place. I think the easiest thing to do is to make someone's name and a list of pages. Happy Halloween!User:Death Lord 20:34, October 28, 2010 (UTC) ugh Wolf waterblade 20:52, October 28, 2010 (UTC) it wont let me upload my pic Dude! Ice Gaurdian(minion) has changed it now knows ice trap iceblade forstcat ice bats and snow shark i know cause i have the card and i have been using it all day Central Username Just made one today, PunkyMax so it should be easy enough to remember. I did indeed misunderstand. XD The offer is perfect then, happy to help. :) And I am really, really, REALLY bummed about the new run & jump graphics. I totally run & jump ugly now. :( I SO wish Celestia hadn't happened. Woe. PunkyMax 02:08, October 29, 2010 (UTC) OK I see, I was wondering why I couldn't access the pages :) Katherine Deathpants 08:01, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Katherine Deathpants Katherine Deathpants is the username. Katherine Deathpants 08:05, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re: Katherine Deathpants Hmm, oh :( I registered August 27th, so yeah, just about two months ago. Katherine Deathpants 08:14, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: Account Creation Issue Oh, OK I see. I will stand by, let me know if you guys manage to add me. Katherine Deathpants 08:20, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Central Wiki I saw the central wiki, why won't it let me in? It says I must be administrator or mover, could you add me to mover? Happy Halloween!User:Death Lord 11:59, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Help I can help with anything you need help with like moving or telling people not to work on Celestia stuff.--Tyler225544 13:02, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Categories I see that I MUST categorize. That's ok. Is it ok if I don't think of ALL the possible categories for an item (or anything else for that matter). --Rowan DuskBringer 19:56, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Suggestion to make moving a little easier My boyfriend told me about something that might be useful and save a lot of time. Rather than having everyone manually move articles over, since we are still going to be using Mediawiki then all we need to do is get a database dump at (or look at the instructions for backing up a wiki) and import it using the instructions on importing XML dumps. It looks like the database dump available right now on the statistics page is from September, but I already clicked on the button to request a newer version. Hopefully Wikia's servers will do that soon. I don't know if you had already tried this method, although I understand that you guys have been preparing for months, and wanted to make sure. Katherine Deathpants 20:21, October 29, 2010 (UTC) P.S. - Logging in to the wiki It turns out I was logged in already, but I logged out and logged back in just to see if that would help, however I still cannot access the wiki. Katherine Deathpants 20:27, October 29, 2010 (UTC) re. categories again OK. Maybe I am misunderstanding. When I create an item page (say for a hat) there are notes at the bottom of the page directed to (I assumed) the creator (editor). One says to remember to categorize. (Vague, could mean something else.) There is also a line for adding Categories as if the page creator is supposed to do so... such as: Marleybone Hats, Hats, Level 40 Hats, Dropped Hats, etc. So, help. Where am I reading this wrong? I note the bottom of this page has an add category spot that I ignore. Do I do this on all pages?--Rowan DuskBringer 20:32, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re: Suggestion Aha. Oh OK, I see now. :) Katherine Deathpants 20:36, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Thank for all you are doing. I am new to this and welcome the input/correction.--Rowan DuskBringer 20:37, October 29, 2010 (UTC) High Speed, Low Drag I've temporarily got the Special:CreatePage set as my home page and moving three at a time. Window of creatures here is always open. Right click three and open in new tabs, hit edit in each tab, go to my temp home page in three new tabs, type creature names. Then it's just copy in one tab, close tab, paste to new tab, delete image line, save. Check to see it's saved, hit home page in all three, open three new creature tabs here, repeat. Moving pretty quick, in case others are finding this task slow going and want shortcuts. PunkyMax 03:47, October 30, 2010 (UTC)Max Daydreamer ItemCard parsing: Minions Seems there's an error in there somewhere. See http://www.wizard101central.com/wiki/ItemCard:Animate to see the parsing effect. I compared the ItemInfobox here with what's on Cent and they are different. Last edit here was the 16th. It might be a couple of missing right-braces on the Break at the end of the talent portion. Can't be sure, so I'm not gonna play in there. It's also happening on the Spell:Animate. RCWizard 05:40, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Central's SpellInfobox is missing 2 after the second trainer tag at so the second trainer isn't parsing. RCWizard 06:25, October 30, 2010 (UTC) re: Central username hey my central username is the same as here on the wiki, TalonThunderTamer, so that shouldn't be to hard to get mixed up TalonThunderTamer 05:53, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Creatures A-C done Yep. PunkyMax 09:07, October 30, 2010 (UTC) And Creatures G Whoever was doing those was working backwards, so I finished off G (also working backwords so I don't confuse them). If D-F are still lurking unfinished later, I'll hit them too. Unless you don't want the move to go TOO fast. All A-G Are Complete After a little bit of work this morning, all of the creatures A-G are complete. Next set is creatures H - R. --Potroast42 13:01, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Creatures D-G Great! I'm raring to go. It would seem that Creatures D-G has already been moved. Also, I guess I'm the pets mover, will I be moving pets later? Or can I start that now? Katherine Deathpants 15:10, October 30, 2010 (UTC) The Name of My Wizard101Central Account Instead of Joshweiser22 like here, it's only Joshweiser. Joshweiser22 (Joshua - LVL. 50 Ice Wizard) 16:44, October 30, 2010 (UTC) OK -- I await your (or Potroast's) queue. Katherine Deathpants 02:25, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Pet Abilities Hey, the pet abilities template has been Centralized. So you can start moving those if you wish. Just make sure to list the letters you have moved on the Main Page on Central (you will see it). - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 02:34, October 31, 2010 (UTC) OK :) Katherine Deathpants 02:39, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Oops Oops, sorry! I'll fix that. Katherine Deathpants 02:59, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Redirect I left a redirect on Astute, I just need that one removed. Gonna remove the (Pet) things as well. Too bad I can't use AutoWikiBrowser on the new site... :P Katherine Deathpants 03:10, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Moving other creatures I was going to wait for a cue before moving anything else, but I'm not sure how much free time I'll have during the week or how useful I'll be then. It also looks like no one's moving the other creatures yet, so I don't think I'll be stepping on anyone's toes if I start. I'll start them in order, moving from H down so anyone can look at the creatures there and see my progress or where I stopped. Give me a shout if I should stop. PunkyMax 15:34, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Oops, someone HAS started those, so I'll continue after Khai Amahte where they left off. Permission Error From Wizard101 Central Wiki Jump to: navigation, search The action you have requested is limited to users in one of the groups: Administrators, administrators, administrator. Movers can't make pages anymore. I: PunkyMax 21:40, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :Awww man, and right when I had the free time to move stuff! :O Katherine Deathpants 22:27, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :Rather difficult to move pages if we can't create them... RCWizard 17:51, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Just one small error I wanted to bring up It looks like you keep spelling my name Kathrine but it's K-a-t-h-e-r-i-n-e, that's two Es! On the main page you listed my name but it's spelled wrong, lol. (That was you right? Wait maybe I don't know.) Can you fix it? :D Katherine Deathpants 23:15, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :Oh wait, nvm I got it! Katherine Deathpants 23:19, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Permission Error It's happening again Katherine Deathpants 19:12, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Some Creatures not showing in Category, and more Permissions stuff Looks like Potroast added a bunch of new creatures. Unfortunately, Nails O'Leary through Nirini Scout aren't showing in the Category list. It looks like they've been skipped, but if you enter the URL for one of them in your browser the page comes up fine. They include the correct categories on the page and everything, so I'm not sure why they're not showing in the category. Also, if we attempt to create new pages now, we can see the code and "copy" the code (blank code of a page that doesn't exist) but we can't save changes. You do not have permission to edit this page, for the following reason: The action you have requested is limited to users in the group: Administrators. You can view and copy the source of this page: PunkyMax 20:38, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Central Wiki I have successfully logged into the wizard101 central wiki. Nebrie 22:00, November 2, 2010 (UTC) It's back I noticed that I can create pages now. I'm going to bed tonight, but I'll do that tomorrow and so on, just make sure it stays accessible :) Katherine Deathpants 02:19, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Talk Pages Was just thinking some of the talk pages have quite a bit of info, especially Pets and bosses. Is there a plan to move those? Or will they start from scratch with the new site? PunkyMax 03:54, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Update: Pet Talents and Derby Abilities I have moved all the talents and derby abilities. :) Onto the pets... Katherine Deathpants 06:38, November 4, 2010 (UTC) New Spells, New World! :) Kingsisle has released a new commercial on Celestia and the new spells. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t7M_AEXMB4k I dont have the pictures, but here is the info for each lvl 58 Rank 8 spell: Myth: Medusa-accuracy: 80%, type: damage, description: 770 Myth damage and Stun for 2 rounds Storm: Leviathan-accuracy: 70%, type: damage, description: 1030 Storm damage and remove 2 positive charms Fire: Efreet-accuracy: 75%, type: damage, description: 895 Fire damage -90% to next incoming damage spell Ice: Snow Angel-accuracy: 80%, type: damage, description: 100+660 Ice damage over 3 Rds & Taunt all enemies Death: Skeletal Dragon-accuracy: 85%, type: damage, description: 200+810 Death damage over 3 Rounds Life: Forest Lord-accuracy: 90%, type: damage, description: 540-620 Life damage to all enemies Balance: Ra-accuracy: 85%, type: damage, description: 560-640 Balance damage to all enemies That's all for now, thanx! The Seeker 03:59, November 7, 2010 (UTC)TheSeeker nedd help!!! when o log on to wizard101 and hit play it dosent do any thing the widow dissapears and nothing happends what i do wrong i nedd help pls!!! The snow serpent page needs more slots for like pets snacks Hello I'm firegem, Sophia Firegem from the game. Are you the admin? if so, can you tell me what you think of this idea? Shouldn't this wiki's name syombol, where it says "Wizard 101 wiki", be the syombol? If you want hear more of my idea, just ask me.Firegem 16:55, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Item database i know it would be more work to gather the info, but why not list both the purchase price from vendor and the purchase price from auctioneer? Unless the auctioneer is always more expensive it could he helpful.